The Rain Song Again
by WinchesterDean
Summary: Dean e Misha, namorados a grande prazo. Mas uma briga afasta um do outro, e Misha resolve sair com uns amigos, e algo aconteçe tirando sua vida. E agora? O que será do Dean? Ele encontrará um novo amor? Ou ficará se lamentando? Leia e descubra!
1. Recomeço

Numa noite razoavelmente quente, o jovem loiro, Dean Winchester, estava pensativo em sua cama, pensava em seu atual namorado, Misha Collins. Estavam prestes a se casar, depois de ter enfrentado uma grande onda de preconceito de suas famílias, depois de algum tempo elas tinham aceitado, o casamento dos dois. O jovem Winchester estava se sentindo angustiado, tinham discutido a última vez, que estiveram juntos e isso não era muito bom.

De certa forma, Dean sentia-se culpado, tinha sido um pouco rude e cruel com Misha. Algum tempo depois de pensar muito, Dean sorriu, enquanto olhava a noite lá fora. Balançou a cabeça querendo de livrar dos pensamentos que estava tendo. Levantou-se e juntou suas coisas, dentro da mochila. Vestiu-se com sua jaqueta de couro negro, e pendurou uma das alças da mochila, em um dos ombros, saindo do seu minúsculo apartamento logo em seguida. Caminhou com passos lentos até o Impala negro, que fazia a luz da lua refletir no mesmo, devido a sua cor escura. Entrou no carro, colocando suas coisas sobre o banco do passageiro. Girou a chave triangular na ignição do carro, dando partida ao mesmo. Sumiu dali, em apenas um ronco, andando na avenida principal da cidade de Lawrence, no Kansas.

Enquanto dirigia concentrado até a casa de Misha, não agüentou de saudades e pegou seu celular, no compartimento frontal da mochila, com uma das mãos. Procurou o número de Misha nos contatos, e ligou esperando que ele atendesse, e que ficasse feliz por sua ligação. Não demorou muito para que a voz do outro dissesse –" _Você ligou para Misha Collins, no momento não posso atender, deixe seu recado na caixa de mensagens. Obrigado."_ – Dean fechou o celular após ouvir a gravação, colocando entre suas pernas. Voltou a dirigir.

– _Onde estava, Misha? Nesse horário, ele devia estar em casa.. Será que ele saiu, e não me avisou?_ – Pensou o loiro.

Isso não importava, ele esperaria Misha chegar e eles conversariam. Não era muito longe do seu apartamento, a casa de Misha. Pelo horário, não tinha movimento algum na estrada, e ele chegou lá em poucos minutos. Girou a chave novamente, agora para o lado contrário, desligando o Impala. Tirou a chave da ignição, colocando-a no bolso, pegou seu celular entre as pernas, e depois a mochila no banco do passageiro. Saiu do carro, respirando o ar puro da noite quente lá fora. Andou até a porta da casa do amado, e por sorte, ele tinha uma cópia da chave da casa, senão ele teria que esperá-lo do lado de fora. Riu baixinho ao entrar na casa, lembrando-se do último momento que tiveram felizes ali, na sala.

Voltou a trancar a porta, e então caminhou até o quarto do moreno, que ficava no segundo piso da casa. Jogou suas coisas, sobre uma pequena sala que havia ali, antes de chegar ao quarto, e então abriu a porta do quarto do mesmo, vendo que ele realmente não estava em casa.

– _Estranho... Misha não é de sair, e não me avisar..Muito estranho isso.. Só espero que não tenha acontecido nada de mal, com ele.. Vou me sentir culpado a vida inteira, por ter sido tão idiota..– Pensou o loiro._

Tentou ligar outras vezes para o outro, mas não conseguia contato, apenas a mensagem de sempre. Não estava com sono, não queria dormir, antes de conversar com Misha. Andou até a pequena sala, e ligou a TV, procurando entediado algum canal que prestasse que tivesse alguma coisa interessante para ele assistir. Estava passando um filme num canal, resolveu deixar por ali mesmo, mas o filme foi interrompido para o noticiário local.


	2. A Notícia

O noticiário falava de um acidente grave, havia um carro preto completamente destruído, ao lado do camburão dos bombeiros, que resgatavam pessoas do carro. Uma das pessoas na maca chamou sua atenção.

– _Misha? Nããão_.. – Gritou o loiro, desesperado ele saiu da casa, e foi direto para o local do acidente, não ficava muito longe dali.

Saiu as pressas deixando a casa aberta, e então saiu em disparada para o local. O jovem loiro saiu em disparada e em poucos segundos já estava no local do acidente, por não ser muito longe dali, ele havia chego rápido. Dava de se perceber pela longa fila de automóveis que se formavam a sua frente, que algo lá na frente estava errado. Bufou com raiva e jogou o carro para o acostamento, e andou com passos rápidos e descontrolados até a ambulância, deparando-se com uma cena nada agradável. Misha estava sobre a maca, completamente imobilizado, eu seu rosto estava cheio de sangue, aproximou-se e tentou falar com um dos bombeiros que faziam o resgate das outras vítimas.

- _Héy, o que houve aqui? Ele não está morto, está?_ – O bombeiro virou-se e assentiu com a cabeça, afirmando o que o loiro temia. – _Sim, houve um grave acidente aqui, com esses jovens... Err..E.. Estão todos mortos... Acho melhor você se retirar, ou você possui algum grau de parentesco com alguma das vítimas? _– Perguntou o bombeiro.

Dean assentiu com a cabeça e sentiu as lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos, e então tentando não demonstrar seu sofrimento que ele sentia, engoliu em seco e respondeu.

– _Sim, esse jovem aqui... Ele é meu namorado_..- Dean percebeu a expressão do bombeiro mudar, após ouvir. – _Sinto muito...Você quer ter um último momento com ele, antes de levarmos ele para o IML_? – Perguntou o bombeiro, dando espaço para o loiro passar.

Dean assentiu com a cabeça e se aproximou da maca. O loiro pegou delicadamente no braço do outro homem, então desabou em lágrimas, todo o seu sofrimento havia saído de si agora. Sentia os filetes das lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto, sentia as lágrimas salgadas de dor tocar seus lábios, não dando muita importância para isso. Então Dean olhou o rosto coberto de sangue do moreno, e começou a falar com ele, mesmo se ele estivesse ouvindo ou não.

– _Misha... Porque? Porque isso aconteceu? Porque você não me avisou que sairia com eles? Agora não adianta culpar eles, você ou eu por isso, agora está feito. Obrigado Misha; por você ter me amando mesmo eu sendo um completo idiota. Eu sei que você nunca seria capaz de me trair, e fiquei bravo com você, por causa dessa coisa tão idiota e agora não posso mais fazer nada pra trazer você de volta. Desculpe-me por ter esse ciúme bobo... E.._.– Nessa hora ele limpou os filetes de lágrimas, que escorriam pelo seu rosto. Não adiantava quando mais ele limpava mais lágrimas surgiam. O loiro mordeu o lábio inferior tentando se conter.

– _Misha, quero te pedir um último favor antes de deixar você ir... Nunca esqueça que eu te amei você, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa. – _Depois de ter dito aquilo, foi um dos seus momentos mais difíceis pra ele, sentiu um aperto no peito, então acariciou o rosto do rapaz moreno, que estava gelado pela chuva que caia, limpando de certa forma o rosto do rapaz. O olhou pela última vez carinhosamente, e aproximou-se do moreno, depositando um beijo na testa do mesmo.

– _Eu te amo._ – Disse então assentiu para o bombeiro, que voltou a se aproximar da maca, deu um leve sorriso para o loiro. – _Vou em casa buscar alguma roupa para vocês colocarem nele_... – Disse o loiro para o bombeiro que agora empurrava a maca dentro do compartimento traseiro da ambulância.

Dean observou aquilo, e doeu dentro de si, ainda mais. A chuva sob ele se intensificava, mas ele não estava pra aquilo, estava apenas olhando e dando o último adeus para a pessoa que ele mais amou na vida. Dean estava completamente encharcado, filetes de água de chuva escorriam pelo seu rosto, misturando-se com as lágrimas.


	3. A Preparação

Ficou ali, parado sobre a chuva, esperando o camburão da ambulância sair, com o corpos dos jovens acidentados, e inclusive com o corpo de Misha. Engoliu em seco, quando percebeu a ambulância se afastar, observou também os outros carros darem lugar para que o camburão seguisse a viagem tranquilamente. Limpou um pouco os olhos com as costas das mãos, e voltou a andar de volta, aonde tinha deixado o Impala em um acostamento qualquer. O loiro entrou no carro lentamente, enquanto a ficha do acidento caia, ele ainda não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, estava totalmente fora de si, não sabia mais nada. Deu ré, e esperou até que alguém desse lugar pra ele, na fila de carros que se formavam atrás da ambulância. Agora ele não estava mais com pressa, já tinha visto o que queria, e tido a pior noticia do mundo. Apoiou-se em um dos braços na janela, e andava lentamente atrás dos carros, aos poucos a fila ia se desfazendo, o trânsito voltava ao normal aos poucos. Depois seguiu a sua viagem de volta para a casa de Misha, que não ficava muito longe dali. Não havia parado de chover um minuto se quer, depois que ele tinha visto Misha naquele estado, e enquanto voltava para casa, aquela cena não saia da sua cabeça, da sua mente, do seu subconsciente. Finalmente havia chego em casa, talvez a tortura de sempre se lembrar do corpo de Misha na maca, cessaria agora. Pelo contrário, enquanto ele caminhava para a porta principal, que dava acesso para o resto dos cômodos, o loiro continuou vendo o corpo de Misha deitado da maca, imóvel, frágil e morto.

Entrou no quarto do moreno, e mexeu nas suas coisas. Abriu os armários do outro, procurando o smoking, que ele usaria ao ser enterrado. Por fim, encontrou o que queria, achou o smoking guardado em uma parte especial do armário do moreno, sorriu de forma infantil e tirou gentilmente o smoking de dentro do armário, colocando-o esticado, sobre a cama. Depois resolveu se aprofundar um pouco mais ali, nas coisas do seu amado achou um dos perfumes que Misha mais gostava de usar, o seu preferido. Encontrou também algumas fotos dos dois juntos, em momentos felizes e muito agradáveis, ao ver as fotos e lembrar-se dos momentos ao lado do amado, como tinham sido bons. Percebeu as lágrimas voltarem enquanto observava as fotos com um sorriso abobado na face, aquilo tudo não adiantava mais, ele nunca mais veria, o grande amor da sua vida. Colocou as fotos no envelope branco, e colocou sobre o smoking, enquanto andava impaciente pela casa, fechando-a por completo.

Agora o loiro teria duas escolhas pra fazer, ele vendia a casa do moreno, ou ele se mudava para a casa. Bom, ele não iria decidir isso agora, ele estava atrasado para levar as coisas de Misha para os médicos que cuidariam dele, até a hora do funeral. Depois de fechar a casa, pegou o smoking e as fotos e caminhou até o andar de baixo, trancando a porta principal depois de sair. Andou até o carro, e colocou o smoking no banco traseiro do Impala, e as fotos guardou no porta-luvas do carro. Em seguida entrou no carro, e dirigiu para o Instituto Médico Legal. O trânsito nas ruas estava tranqüilo, não precisou se estressar com esse problema. Chegou lá em poucos minutos e logo avistou o bombeiro com quem tinha conversado horas antes. Entregou o smoking preto para o bombeiro, demorando-se um pouco para entregá-lo. Sorriu tristemente para o bombeiro e disse meio sem jeito..

– _Eeer.. Cuidem bem dele_..– Sentiu as lágrimas brotarem, então saiu não querendo desabar ali.

Entrou no carro, e por alguns momentos permaneceu fitando o local, depois de algum tempo, socou o volante com força, e deixou que as lágrimas escorressem de seu rosto. Dirigiu com o carro até uma boa empresa que preparava os funerais, e acertou as coisas com o vendedor, dizendo que no dia seguinte a ambulância traria o corpo.

Obs: Desculpem pelo capítulo pequeno! Mas não tinha muito o que escrever nessa parte!

Deixem um autor feliz, e me mandem reviews! :DDDD Falem se estão gostando ou não!


	4. O Funeral

Depois de acertar as coisas com o pessoal que preparava os funerais, o loiro logo ouviu quando a ambulância chegou, trazendo o corpo de Misha. Assentiu devagar com a cabeça para as pessoas ali presentes e mostrou o smoking escuro do moreno.

– _Vistam isso aqui nele.. Era um desejo dele.. Espero que possam atendê-lo._ – Pediu, e engoliu em seco logo depois.

Sorriu de um jeito leve, e isso significou uma despedida, o loiro virou as costas para as pessoas que se olharam. Dean saiu e andou até o Impala, debruçou-se nele enquanto a chuva ainda caia forte sobre a sua cabeça. Aos poucos a ficha do ocorrida começava a cair, e aquilo fazia o loiro se esmorecer em lágrimas, ergueu seu rosto, deixando que a chuva fria lavasse sua alma culpada. Depois de alguns longos minutos naquela posição, o jovem loiro entrou no carro, e dirigiu para a sua antiga casa, onde tomaria um banho e se arrumaria para o funeral do seu namorado.

Chegou a casa, sem muita vontade de nada. O que ele queria mesmo era deitar na cama, e nunca mais acordar, mas ele não podia fazer isso. Ele tinha que seguir a vida em frente, não podia ficar parado no tempo. Jogou as chaves sobre a mesa que havia em seu quarto, e despiu-se, e em seguida andou devagar até o banheiro, onde observou o rosto cansado, e com certa culpa se olhar do outro lado. Meneou a cabeça, e entrou no chuveiro, deixando a água morna, lavar todos os seus sentimentos, rancores, culpas, toda a sua vida iria embora agora, com aquela água suja e impura. Terminou o banho, e secou-se um pouco, e em seguida enrolou-se na toalha, na parte da cintura pra baixo, enquanto caminhava devagar até o quarto. Andava pelo mesmo a procura de alguma roupa, e logo viu algo que ele não queria mais ter visto. Uma foto dele e Misha dentro de um porta-retrato, ele fungou e tentou engolir as lágrimas, sem sucesso. As lágrimas insistiam em correr pelos olhos do loiro. Olhou e deixou que as lágrimas corressem de seus olhos, depois de muito tempo ali, observando a foto ele vestiu-se com um jeans azul e uma blusa preta, arrumou seus cabelos no topete habitual e sentou-se na cama. Apoiou os cotovelos em seus joelhos, e segurou sua cabeça por algum tempo, enquanto pensava em que seria sua vida, daqui pra frente.

Levantou-se e pegou uma mala que encontravas se nos fundos do armário, ele nunca pensou que um dia a usaria, talvez apenas numa longa viagem com Misha, mas fora essa ocasião era quase impossível ir viajar com aquela grande mala. Colocou a mesma na cama, e abriu o seu armário, em seguida colocou todas as suas roupas dentro da mala, todos os seus pertences e objetos pessoais, coisas que um dia ele fosse precisar. Por espanto do loiro, ele havia conseguido encher aquela grande mala, apenas com seus objetos, sorriu e fechou a mala com certa dificuldade. Depois caminhou até a cômoda, onde estava o porta retrato dos dois. – _Adeus Misha.. Acabou pra nós.. Vou seguir a minha vida, e você vai virar um anjo aí em cima.. Pelo menos é o que eu espero.. _– Comentou dando uma baixa risada logo depois. Depois abaixou o porta-retrato deixando o virado pra baixo, colocou a mala no chão, e em seguida a ergueu levantando e a levando para fora da casa. Colocou-a dentro do porta-malas do Impala, depois virou-se olhando a sua antiga casa. – _É.. Minha querida.. Você vai ficar sozinha agora.. Eu preciso seguir uma vida nova, longe daqui..Caso contrário, nunca mais viverei feliz.._ – Falou baixo meneando a cabeça em seguida.

Entrou no carro e dirigiu até a pequena igreja da cidade local, onde o corpo de Misha seria velado, gostaria de ser o primeiro a chegar lá, pra preparar as coisas que faltassem, e para recepcionar as pessoas que ali chegassem. Como o esperado, não havia ninguém, apenas ele e o Impala. Desceu do carro olhando as nuvens pretas que novamente começarem a se formar no céu, depois caminhou devagar até os degraus da igreja, enquanto ainda fitava o céu. Por fim, entrou na igreja, e observou um suporte, que depois o caixão de Misha seria colocado sobre o mesmo, um outro suporte, onde continha dos velas grandes brancas apagadas, e no meio das duas velas, encontrava-se a imagem de Jesus cristo na cruz, em alumínio, parecia ser bastante pesado. Sorriu, e procurou pela igreja alguns fósforos, que ele acenderia as velas assim que os encontrasse. Depois de muito procurar, por fim encontrou os fósforos, e acendeu as velas brancas, com habilidade, é ele fazia isso muitas vezes, no seu "trabalho" que poucas pessoas conheciam. Apagou a chama do fósforo, com apenas um longo sopro, feito por seus lábios.

Sentou no banco de madeira da igreja, e abaixou sua cabeça enquanto pensava ali, no escuro sob a luz da vela que dançava no ritmo do vento que soprava lá fora. Estava tão distraído que nem reparou, ou ouviu quando o camburão da funerária havia chegado. Só despertou de seus devaneios quando ouviu a voz de alguém chamar por ele. Olhou e conheceu o loiro que havia o atendido na funerária, sorriu de forma envergonhada para o homem e logo levantou-se, oferecendo sua ajuda. Caminharam até o camburão, que foi aberto pelo homem loiro, deixando o caixão em tom envelhecido surgir através das portas do carro. Dean e o homem carregaram o caixão de Misha, até o local destinado, e em seguida o colocaram sobre o mesmo. Dean assentiu para o homem.

– _Pode deixar.. Eu cuido dele, daqui pra frente.. Pode ir fazer o que você precisar fazer.. Logo as pessoas começam a chegar pra vê-lo. Obrigado por tudo, desde já_. – Agradeceu enquanto girava as pequenas chaves do caixão, que fariam que o mesmo abrisse.

Lentamente o loiro abria as pequenas chaves do caixão do outro, e quando havia terminado, deixou a tampa do objeto encostada em uma das paredes da igreja, e em seguida caminhou até o caixão que agora se encontrava aberto, e dentro dele estava o moreno, de olhos claros que ele havia amado mais que a sua própria vida, e ele. Havia saído com más influências, e o que havia acontecido? Estavam todos bêbados, e olha o que havia acontecido, a morte de todos. Afastou a pequena toalha de renda, em tecido transparente do rosto do moreno que estava vestido com seu smoking escuro, com o seu penteado habitual, que Dean havia recomendado para as moças da funerária de como ele usava o seu curto cabelo escuro, e com uma ligeira e quase imperceptível maquiagem.


	5. O Último Adeus

Aos poucos as pessoas chegavam ao velório, Dean estava sentando no primeiro banco da igreja, enquanto olhava distraído para o caixão aberto. Não demorou para que o padre chegasse, este havia feito algumas perguntas para Dean, para o mesmo conseguir seguir com a missa. Deu o sinal ao padre que ele podia iniciar a missa, as pessoas que precisavam estar lá, já estavam.

– _Estamos aqui reunidos com a família Collins, que perdeu muito cedo um membro da sua família, que Deus ajude a consolar essa vida. Vamos nos recolher num gesto de oração, para deixar que nosso amigo Misha Collins, possa seguir seu caminho em paz._ – Essas foram as palavras do padre, ao ouvir aquelas palavras Dean abaixou a cabeça assim como todos os outros.

– _Misha Collins, deixa enlutados seus pais, seus irmãos/irmãs e seu namorado. Queremos que você descanse em paz Misha, e que esteja com Deus de agora em diante. Amém_. – Disse o padre, e logo se ouvia o coro de pessoas murmurarem a mesma coisa logo depois. Dean misturou-se no meio das pessoas ali presentes, e caminhou devagar até o caixão, enquanto as pessoas conversavam sobre outros assuntos, além da morte de Misha. O loiro colocou sua mão sobre a mão do amado. – _Nunca esqueça que eu sempre amei você_. – Falando isso sentiu uma lágrima brotar em seus olhos, e escorrer logo em seguida. Despediu-se dos mais íntimos e saiu em silêncio da igreja.

Andou até o Impala, e entrou nele devagar, enquanto fitava a pequena igreja, forrada de carros ao redor. _"É, Misha era um tanto importante, pena que as pessoas só viam isso depois que ele estava morto. Grande erro dessas pessoas". _– Pensou o loiro, enquanto girava a chave na ignição do carro, e saia devagar do pátio da igreja. Agora ele já sabia o que iria fazer uma longa viagem rumo à Nova Jersey tentar sua nova vida em outra cidade, longe de tudo e todos. Ele tinha a opção de ir de avião, mas teria que deixar seu carro, e isso ele não queria, pois ele amava aquele carro, e não o deixaria por nada.

**CassGirl 4ver:** Antes de qualquer coisa, queria me desculpar caso seu nome não esteja certo, mas eu apaguei o e-mail antes de ver o seu nome, HUASHUAHSUA -q Me desculpe!:$  
Obrigado por comentar na minha história.. Eu estava meio que em dúvida se eu postava ou não..  
Estava com medo de estar escrevendo de maneira feia, e eu não gosto disso! Mas conseguiram me convencer pra postar, e eu fiquei muito feliz logo receber as suas reviews, sério mesmo! Quando eu li fiquei todo bobo! *-* Você vai descobrir com o tempo o que vai aconteçer, HAUSHUAHSA Adoro deixar as pessoas curiosas! *-*  
Obrigado pela dica, vou seguí-las! E sempre que tiver alguma dica, pode deixá-las na review, vou adorar lê-las! *-*  
E obrigado de novo, já alterei lá a parte que você falou, espero ter ficado melhor.. HASUHASUHA -q  
Ah sim, vou tentar escrever com frequência sim, pode deixar! *-* Pelo menos até as férias escolares, eu devo postar mais alguns capítulos, HUASHUAHSA -s  
Só estou meio tenso, esse mês de novembro, porque tem provas na escola, aí talvez eu fique sem postar...  
Tem que estudar e tal.  
Mas vou postar mais um capítulo, pra deixar meus leitorinhos com gostinho de quero mais! *-*  
Me desculpem pelo tamanho desse capítulo, mas é que não tinha muito coisa pra aconteçer, por isso ficou tão minúsculo! :(


	6. Vida Nova

Entrou no carro, e espreguiçou-se ali dentro, estava cansando de tudo aquilo, daquela vida medíocre, que estava tendo ali, assim que tivesse se casado com Misha, ele queria mudar de cidade, não agüentava mais aquela gente, todos muito orgulhosos e falsos, como estavam sendo agora. Deu uma rápida olhada para trás do carro, observando se as suas coisas estavam ali, então girou a chave na ignição, e pisou fundo saindo dali em poucos segundos, fazendo a poeira esfumaçar atrás dele. Sim, ele teria uma longa viagem, talvez não a completasse nesse mesmo dia, caso não conseguisse pararia em algum lugar para dormir.

Abriu as duas janelas do Impala, deixando que o ar puro entrasse no carro, depois ligou seu som, que continha fitas, e ele ainda havia Bom Jovi, não se importava em ser uma banda antiga, por fazia sucesso, entre muitos jovens do tempo de agora, e além de tudo era sua banda preferida, não gostava que ninguém falasse mal dela, pois deixaria o loiro enfurecido. Aumentou o volume no máximo, ao som de Runaway, cantava alguns versos da música, que tinha decorado com o tempo, de tanto ouví-la, depois pisou ainda mais fundo no acelerador, fazendo o Impala gritar com seu motor potente. Distraiu-se com o som, e com a natureza ao seu redor, e não pode deixar de reparar, que aos poucos escurecia, quer dizer, já estava escuro, as estrelas já brilhavam no céu escuro. Um grande outdoor iluminado, mostrava ser um hotel, Dean apenas sorriu e encostou o carro ali mesmo, sem mais demoras. Ele teria que descansar para amanhã, tinha um pequeno pedaço ainda pela frente.

Empurrou a porta do hall de entrada, e fez uma reserva, custou-lhe pouco apenas, por aquela noite. Agradeceu ao homem da hospedagem, e subiu rapidamente os degraus do hotel, se deparando com a porta, com o número do seu quarto. Colocou a chave na fechadura, e girou fazendo um grande barulho, é o hotel era antiga, e o piso de assoalho rangia, a cada passo que o loiro dava. Dean pouco se importou com a roupa que estava usado, e muito menos, se preocupou em fazer alguma coisa, se limitou apenas a se jogar na cama, e não demorou para que ele adormecesse.

**_Flashback mode on _**

_- Do que está falando Misha? Você me viu com outro cara? Não fale besteiras garoto, não tenho olhos para outro homem, apenas pra você. Se você me viu com outro homem, era meu amigo.. Não é o que você está pensando. Você também, tem amigos homens, e não sou tão desconfiado, estou certo? _– O loiro disse com um das sombracelhas arqueadas, enquanto fitava o moreno.

- _Ora, Dean.. Não me venha com suas desculpas.. O jeito que vocês dois conversam é estranho, parecem que querem se engolir_. – Respondeu em resposta.

- _Misha, não diga bobagens, a gente conversa normalmente, como qualquer amigos por aí. Você está bebâdo? Está me acusando, mesmo eu não ter feito nada?_

- _Eu cansei, Dean.. Não quero mais você.. Quero terminar, por favor.._

- _O quê? Você quer terminar comigo? Por nada? Tudo bem.. Seja feita a sua vontade, querido._- Respondeu sorrindo ironicamente, e saiu do aposento, deixando o moreno sozinho, com as suas loucuras.

**_Flashback mode off_**

Os primeiros raios solares entravam pela cortina do hotel, despertando o loiro dessa forma. Ele sentou-se na cama, e esfregou os olhos. _" Porque isso não saí da minha cabeça? Eu não tive culpa alguma.. Ele estava delirando"_ – Pensou meneando a cabeça vez e outra.

Levantou-se por fim, caminhando até o banheiro e lavando seu rosto, um rosto pálido, com grandes olheiras, e com suas pequenas sardas, que davam certo charme ao loiro. Enxugou suas mãos, abriu a porta do quarto e saiu, o trancando em seguida. Desceu as escadas, e entregou a chave do aposento para o homem no balcão. Agradeceu e saiu sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Entrou no carro, e pisou fundo no acelerador, iniciando novamente sua viagem, que do jeito que ele estava indo, chegaria em breve ao seu destino. O sol começava a se mostrar presente, e as nuvens que continham estavam sendo afastadas por uma leve brisa, que fazia Dean se sentir melhor, e conseguir respirar profundamente, depois de novamente sonhar com aquela noite horrível, em que Misha o dispensou, sem mais nem menos. Ao se lembrar sentiu seus olhos marejarem, aliás, ele não tinha mesmo feito nada. E o moreno acabou com ele assim, sem nenhuma explicação.

_Bom, chega ao fim mais um capítulo! *-* Um pouco maior, pra deixar meus leitorinhas/leitorinhos felizes! *-*_

_Espero estarem gostando da história, e deixem um autor feliz, reviews, reviews! *-*_

_Queria agradeçer a CassGirl 4Ever, por estar sempre deixando suas reviews a cada novo capítulo que eu posto! Isso me motiva muito, obrigado fofa! *-*_

_**CassGirl 4ver**: Own! *-* Que bom ver meus leitorinhos se emocionando com a minha história! *-*Ah, que bom! Estava muito tenso em postar com seu nome errado, AUSHAUHSUA -s  
Está mesmo? Você acha? Que bom, então continue lendo! Que em breve tem várias surpresas por aí! *-* Espero atingir o que vocês realmente esperam da história! *-*  
Que bom, eu realmente me empolguei pra fazer a sinopse de novo, ASAUSHUA -s É, agora acho que os capítulos vão ser maiores, porque de verdade a história só começa agora, o de antes, foi só  
pra vocês entenderem e tal. Vou tentar postar capítulos grandes, se as provas deixarem, AHUSHAUSA -s  
Verdade, quem inventou as provas? Odiava os filhos, demais! :( Pode claro, vou ficar agradecido e honrado se você fizer propaganda da minha fic! Claro, que pode! *-*  
Adicionei você no twitter, HAUSHUASHA -s Espero que consiga me reconheçer lá, e também deixei meus contatos no perfil do fanfiction, adicione onde quiser e fique a vontade de dar suas sugestões! *-*  
E mais uma vez, obrigado por estar deixando reviews, muito obrigado mesmo!*-* Quando eu terminar minhas histórias, eu vou ler as suas! Andei dando uma olhada no seu perfil, e você tem várias, vou adorar  
ler todas! *-*  
Um grande beijo! :*_


	7. Nova Jersey

O tempo girava por volta das nove horas, quando Dean passou pelo portal de Nova Jersey, e ao se deparar com a paisagem do lugar, já fez o loiro sorrir de um jeito bobo, enquanto fitava a natureza deslumbrante do lugar, a brisa macia, que acariciava seu rosto. No centro da cidade, ele havia comprado uma casa, pra morar com Misha, mas a casa estava velha, e precisava de alguns consertos, para poder viver feliz ali, mesmo sozinho. Afinal ele tinha comprado a casa com suas economias, e elas não eram muitas, não com o trabalho dele. Mas mesmo assim, havia conseguido, com seu próprio suor, e trabalho, e mesmo assim Misha não lhe deu valor. Estacionou o Impala no pátio da velha casa, e depois de muito procurar, encontrou a chave da casa, no meio do molho de chaves que ele trazia consigo. Colocou a chave ali, e teve que tapar o nariz quando entrou o cheiro de mofo, e de algo podre ali na casa, deixavam o loiro de certa forma, até enjoado.

– _Nossa.. Isso aqui realmente vai precisar de uma boa arrumação._.– Comentou baixo, consigo mesmo, enquanto levava uma mão até sua cabeça, para coçá-la. – _Espero que eu consiga dar jeito nisso, sozinho._ – Falou, rindo baixinho. Entrou na casa, meio que nas pontas dos pés, porque a poeira estava grossa. Subiu rapidamente as escadas, que davam para o andar superior. Entrou no quarto, que era pra ser dele e de Misha, mas agora era só dele. Caminhou até as janelas, e as abriu, deixando o ar fresco entrar, para purificar o ar de dentro da casa. Rumou rapidamente para os outros cômodos, e escancarou as janelas também, deixando alguns dos raios solares entrarem aos poucos pela casa. Depois voltou ao quarto, e tirou os jeans pesados, e a sua camisa na cor preta, e vestiu uma calça de moletom velha que havia encontrado dentro do quarto, e ficou sem camisa. Desceu rapidamente até o pequeno porão, debaixo das escadas, e pegou a máquina de cortar grama, antes ele faria as coisas para o lado de fora da casa, depois começaria com a arrumação por dentro. Viu a velha máquina em suas mãos, e arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas. _– Espero que isso ainda funcione.. Não quero ter que comprar outra, a essa altura..Por favor_..– Falou, consigo mesmo, tirando a máquina de dentro do porão, e indo em direção ao quintal, carregando-a em seus braços.

Suspirou fundo, olhando o gramado, como estava alto, como havia crescido em tão pouco tempo. Meneou a cabeça se livrando se seus devaneios, e ligou a máquina, iniciando seu trabalho. Realmente ele parecia um estrangeiro, usar calças, em pleno verão de Nova Jersey? Ele literalmente não poderia estar bem de saúde. E devido a isso, um moreno simpático, não pode deixar de notar, o loiro alto, com um corpo maravilhoso, usar aqueles trajes ali, o moreno o observou de longe, e ao subir com os olhos por seu corpo, foi parando as poucos, e olhar devagar enquanto se aproximava do rosto do loiro, reparou em suas sardinhas, que davam charme ao loiro, deixando seu rosto ainda mais bonito, e aqueles olhos verdes, que maravilhas, quase tão claros, iguais aos seus. Ergueu uma das mãos acenando para o loiro, tentando ser simpático, e para fazer amizades com a nova vizinhança. Dean ao perceber que um moreno acenava para ele do outro lado do portão de madeira, que cercava a casa, desligou a máquina de cortar grama, e a colocou no chão, caminhando até próximo ao jovem moreno.

– _Olá, você é novo aqui, certo? Prazer..Sou Sam Winchester, e você é?_- Perguntou o moreno em tom simpático, estendendo sua mão, para o loiro, por cima do portão de madeira. O loiro sorriu amigavelmente e estendeu sua mão para o moreno, o cumprimentando.

– _Sim.. Eu sou novo aqui.. Cheguei hoje, e estou dando um jeito na casa, ela está literalmente.. Um lixo.._– Parou de falar, e deu uma risadinha.

_– Eu sou Dean Winchester. Estranho.. Termos o mesmo sobrenome.. Será que somos parentes, e não sabemos._ – Sugeriu em tom brincalhão, enquanto fitava os olhos azuis claros do moreno que davam contraste com sua pele e cabelo escuros.

_– Bom, eu estou terminando de roçar a grama, se quiser entrar e me fazer companhia.. Ficaria uma tanto agradecido, Sam.. Não gosto de ficar sozinho.._– Brincou o loiro, abrindo o portão de madeira, deixando o moreno passar por ele.

E só depois que estavam lado a lado, que o loiro percebeu a altura do moreno, ele tinha alguns centímetros a mais que ele, e parecia ter uns quatro anos a menos que ele, de idade, apesar da altura, ele parecia mais novo, tinha um rosto angelical, um olhar inocente, quando sorria deixava a mostra duas covinhas, de fazer qualquer menina derreter, mas nesse caso era diferente, porque Dean gostava de homens, então isso servia para ele também, e um belo sorriso. _"Ah aquele sorriso! "_ Sorriu de forma simpática, deixando o moreno atravessar o portão de madeira, e o fechou em seguida, logo atrás dele. Apontou um lugar para o moreno ficar, enquanto ele finalizava com a grama.

Pegou novamente a máquina de roçar entre os braços, e terminou de roçar todo o seu quintal, não era um daqueles grandes, mas fazia qualquer um suar, e isso sendo Nova Jersey, era quase que comum estar suado. Apoiou a máquina em um dos cantos da casa, e enxugou-se com um dos braços, fazendo o excesso de suor pingar no chão. Deu a volta na casa, vendo o moreno sentando ali, em frente a sua casa, realmente era uma boa visão, o moreno era um homem bonita, e Dean sentia algo em seu coração, ao chegar perto dele, ou conversar com ele. Caminhou até ele, e sentou-se ao seu lado, infantilmente.

_– Bom, Sam.. Já que você está aqui.. Você pode me ajudar? Porque eu não vou conseguir dar um jeito nessa casa, até de noite. Sozinho.._– Comentou, se lamentando, enquanto olhava pra baixo, mas logo voltava a fitar o moreno ao seu lado. O moreno sorriu um pouco envergonhado ao ouvir o loiro, e assentiu com a cabeça.

– _Claro, Dean.. Vizinhança é pra isso mesmo. Pra se ajudarem.. E depois que terminarmos, eu vou te levar pra conhecer uns lugares, ótimos daqui.. E se você quiser, podemos jantar juntos.. O que acha?_ – Perguntou em um tom quase que infantil, só não foi, porque sua voz saiu rouca, dando um ar de masculinidade ao garoto.

Ao ouvir o que o moreno havia dito, Dean levantou o olhar quase que instantaneamente, e sorriu para o moreno.

_– Sair? Conhecer Nova Jersey? Jantar fora? Claro, não vou nem pensar duas vezes, é claro que eu aceito o convite_. – Respondeu, parando no meio da resposta, e quase ia se esquecendo do principal.

_– Valeu Sam.. Gostei de você.._– Falou sorrindo um pouco envergonhado, enquanto se levantava do chão da varanda, e caminhava na direção do hall de entrada da casa.

_– Acho melhor começarmos agora, senão, não iremos terminar até a hora de sair.. Do jeito que essa casa está, é melhor mesmo em dois. _– Comentou o loiro, dando uma risadinha baixa em seguida. O moreno o ouviu e logo em seguida levantou-se, indo atrás do loiro, e deu uma pequena e baixa gargalhada ao ouví-lo.

_– Eu fico com os quartos. Tá bem pra você?_ – Sugeriu o moreno, andando agora ao lado do loiro, apressando o passo para acompanhá-lo.

O loiro parou de andar, e olhou o moreno, tendo que erguer um pouco a cabeça, para poder olhar nos olhos do moreno. Sorriu envergonhado, e assentiu com a cabeça em seguida.

– _Ótimo, Sam.. Sou péssimo com os quartos, já me livrei do meu pesadelo, agora o que sobrou é fixinha pra mim. _– Comentou, sorrindo de lado.

_– Obrigado Sam.. Os quartos ficam no andar de cima.. Sorte sua que só tem dois.. Um meu, e o outro de visitas, caso eu receba. O que eu acho muito difícil_.. – Comentou dando uma risadinha baixa, e batendo sem muita força nos ombros do moreno, em agradecimento.

O moreno retribuiu o agradecimento do loiro, assentindo com a cabeça, e em seguida caminhou na direção das escadas, com um sorriso um tanto bobo no rosto. Sam subia as escadas de dois em dois, tamanha era sua felicidade. Finalmente a vida do moreno estava começando a andar no rumo desejado, estava cansado de ser alvo de deboche de todos os outros, estava cansado de ter que olhar para cara dos seus pais, e eles não terem orgulho de seu próprio filho, estava cansando de toda aquela gente, e agora estava em Nova Jersey, curtindo primeiramente as férias, em busca de um emprego, e agora tinha encontrado um amigo, que parecia que ambos teriam uma grande amizade dali pra frente. Dean observou o moreno subir as escadas de dois em dois, e rio baixinho apenas o observando, depois suspirou e olhou em volta, o que ele precisava fazer na casa. Era tanta coisa que ele não sabia por onde começar. Depois de muito olhar, finalmente decidiu-se, começaria pela sala, caminhou em direção aos sofás, ambos estavam tapados com um pano branco, para que não sujassem com o pó. Então Dean novamente andou até o porão, e tirou de lá, um aspirador de pó, dando um poucos segundos um novo ar, aquela sala. Aspirou todo o pó que havia encontrado no chão da sala, e até onde o aspirador alcançasse, Dean deu um jeito de aspirar qualquer coisa, que parecesse sujeira. Aproveitou que estava com o aspirador ligado, e aspirou o tapete da sala, e em seguida o carpete que rodeava o cômodo da sala. Enquanto aspirava, sorria e cantava alguns refrões de uma música do Bon Jovi, como sempre fazia em suas longas viagens. Perdeu-se no tempo, e logo havia terminado seu serviço, na sala. Sorriu em seguida, ao ver como o local havia ficado com uma aparência diferente após, ele ter aspirado toda a sujeira. Removeu os panos dos pequenos sofás, e afastou-se alguns passos, para olhar a sala de longe. Sorriu um tanto orgulhoso, aos poucos a casa, ganhava novamente ares de casa. Havia terminado a sala, agora faltava dar um jeito na cozinha, e depois subiria para o andar de cima, ver se Sam queria ajuda.

Andou distraído até a cozinha, não tinha muito o que fazer ali, apenas baixar as cadeiras que estavam apoiadas sobre a mesa. Baixou calmamente as quatro cadeiras, e arrumou a toalha sobre a mesa. Foi até a pia, e encontrou um pano úmido, limpando a mesa, e as cadeiras que estavam um pouco empoeiradas. Depois devolveu o pano a pia, e seguiu na direção da lavação, onde procurou por baldes, e um pano, passaria um pano úmido no chão, com algo que cheirasse a limpeza. Depois de encontrar o que ele desejava, levou o balde até a cozinha, e enrolou o pano úmido, em um tipo de uma vassoura, mas ela se chamava "rodo" e era usada para passar pano em pisos. Um tanto desengonçado Dean, passou o pano no chão, ele realmente não sabia fazer isso, o negocio dele, era apenas caçar demônios, e nada, além disso. O loiro era observado pelo moreno, ao topo da escada que sorria, e ria baixinho ao ver o jeito desengonçado do mais velho, ao tratar com assuntos de limpeza. Desceu as escadas rapidamente, e caminhou até a direção dele.

_– Precisa de ajuda, Dean? _– Perguntou em tom de brincadeira. Se aproximando um pouco mais dele. O loiro assustou-se com a presença do outro ali, e virou-se para fitá-lo.

– _Sam? Já terminou lá em cima? _– Perguntou arqueando as sombracelhas. O moreno apenas assentiu com a cabeça de forma infantil. Então o loiro apenas riu e concordou com a cabeça.

– _Sim, eu preciso de ajuda, não sei mexer com isso.._– Disse entregando o _"rodo" _nas mãos do moreno, e enquanto o observava pegar o rodo entre as mãos, coçou a nuca com uma das mãos, um tanto envergonhado.

Afastou-se um pouco, encostou-se no sofá da sala, que ficava próximo a cozinha, enquanto observava os movimentos do mais jovem. Ele era habilidoso, em tudo o que fazia, não havia visto o que ele fez no andar de cima, mas concerteza tinha feito um bom trabalho, e com uma total agilidade.

_– Você é experiente, garoto.. Parece que.. Sei lá.. Onde aprendeu a ser "dona de casa" assim, Sam?_ – Perguntou, mas não debochando do moreno, apenas uma pergunta inocente. Sam parou o que estava fazendo, e olhou o loiro, sorrindo para ele em seguida.

_– Bom, eu morei com minha mãe algum tempo.. E ela era muito trabalhadeira e caprichosa com as coisas da casa, e ela além de tudo trabalhava fora, para sustentar eu e meus irmãos. Então ela me ensinou esses afazeres, para que eu cuidasse da casa, enquanto ela trabalha fora, entende? _– Comentou, voltando a esfregar o chão com agilidade e eficiência. Dean o ouviu atentamente, e apenas sorriu infantilmente ao ouvi-lo, voltando a se concentrar em observar o moreno a sua frente.

_– Então Sam, me desculpe por estar usando você desse jeito. Eu realmente não gosto de fazer isso, e, aliás, eu conheci você hoje.. E já estou abusando e usando você como minha empregada. Realmente me desculpe! Prometo te recompensar no jantar de hoje à noite. Tudo por minha conta. O que acha? _– Perguntou um tanto animado, com o jantar que fariam aquela noite.

_– Vejo que você está quase terminando.. Então eu vou lá pra cima, tomar o meu banho, pra ficar pronto, e também pra ver o que você fez lá em cima. Depois que eu estiver pronto, vamos para sua casa, e deixo você se arrumar. Pode ser Sam? _– Perguntou o loiro caminhando na direção do moreno, e dando algumas batidinhas fracas em seu ombro.

_– Obrigado, garoto.._– Agradeceu o fitando com o olhar mais inocente que havia encontrado. Depois caminhou na direção da escada, e a subiu devagar olhando para trás vez e outra, para olhar o outro. Ao estar no topo da escada, Dean já percebeu as primeiras arrumações do moreno, as camas estavam impecavelmente feitas, e o banheiro cheirava a rosas, caminhou na direção do seu quarto, e sorriu ao ver a arrumação que o mais novo havia feito, e agora. Aquele quarto estava com o cheiro do moreno, deu mais alguns passos a frente, e fechou os olhos sentindo o delicioso perfume de Sam no ar, e provavelmente levaria tempo para sair.

Pegou uma toalha no armário, e uma cueca, depois entrou no banheiro. Não se importou em trancar a porta, aliás, Sam não faria nada, ele parecia ser tão inocente, não parecia ter malicia. Entrou no chuveiro, e deixou com que a água quente escorresse por sua pele suada e um tanto cansada, fechou os olhos por longos minutos e suspirou. Aos poucos, sentia sua ereção endurecer, e nem ele sabia o porque. Quando se deu conta, estava se masturbando, e pensava no moreno, em como ele deveria ser gostoso, estava imaginando ele sendo sua _"empregada"_ em outro sentido, totalmente malicioso. Gemia baixinho e chamava por seu nome. Em poucos minutos havia se aliviado, e com toda aquela água quente, molhando seu corpo, sentiu-se renovado. Lavou as mãos com sabonete, e em seguida passou shampoo em seus cabelos curtos. Os enxaguou quase que em seguida, e depois saiu do chuveiro. Secou-se rapidamente, e colocou a cueca, indo na direção do quarto, e procurando sem muita paciência uma roupa para vestir aquela noite. Encontrou uma camisa preta, e um jeans azul marinho escuro, vestiu-se um tanto rápido, depois olhou-se no espelho. É não estava de se jogar fora, estava lindo. Mesmo vestindo roupas simples. Passou um gel nos cabelos, arrepiando seus cabelos em seu topete habitual. Voltou a se olhar, e então algo veio em seus pensamentos. _"Não.. O que eu fiz lá no banheiro? Não pode ser.. Eu estar apaixonado por ele.. Assim.. Eu conheci ele hoje.. Não pode ser verdade, eu estou completamente louco.."_ – Pensou, e sorriu meneando a cabeça, enquanto se perfumava.

Desceu as escadas, e o moreno estava sentando em um dos sofás da sala, esperando pelo loiro. Caminhou na direção dele, e estendeu uma de suas mãos para o garoto mais jovem.

_– Me desculpe! Se fiz você esperar muito.._– Falou envergonhado.

– _Dean, você não demorou.. E eu acabei de terminar aqui.. _– Respondeu, deixando suas covinhas a mostra. Sem pensar muito, o moreno segurou na mão do loiro, e se puxou pra cima. Ele era um pouco mais alto que ele, e teve que baixar o olhar para fitá-lo nos olhos.

_– Vamos Dean? Eu estou cheirando mal.. E estou louco pra te levar pra conhecer, Nova Jersey_.. – Falou em tom animado, puxando o loiro na direção da porta. O loiro apenas riu baixinho a acompanhou os passos do mais jovem até a porta. Soltou-se gentilmente do outro e trancou a porta. Agora que a casa estava mais apresentável, seria mais fácil as pessoas quererem roubar a casa. Andou até o Impala preto, com Sam ao seu lado. Entrou, e olhou Sam entrar no carro, sorriu e deu partida, saindo dali a toda velocidade.

-x-x-x-x-

**CassGirl 4Ever**: Não realmente o Dean não fez nada! O Misha largou ele sem mais nem menos! :/  
Sempre que precisar, só me pedir! Hehe! :D  
Bom, eu fiz um capítulo, bem maior que todos os outros, espero que gostem! ;D  
E tem surpresas por aí! Espero que gostem! *-*  
Beijos á todos que leêm, e deixem reviews deixando o autor aqui feliz! ;)


	8. Nova Jersey e Sam

Era época de férias, se não ainda, os turistas começavam a chegar devagar, porque o movimento na cidade ficava maior, a cada dia que passava. Percebeu isso, assim que saiu de dentro do pátio da casa, quando tinha chego em Nova Jersey, ele tinha vindo em alta velocidade, o que não era mais possível agora. Algumas ruas estavam quase fechadas de tantos carros estacionados próximo ás calçadas. Dean apenas meneou a cabeça.

– _Isso aqui, não é sempre assim? Estou certo?_ – Perguntou num tom de brincadeira. O moreno riu baixinho e virou-se para olhar para o loiro.

– _Não.. Só é assim, em época de férias, mesmo.. O restante dos meses é tranqüilo, morar aqui.. _– Respondeu o mais jovem, voltando a fitar a rodovia movimentada na frente deles. Encostou a cabeça no vidro do carro, e suspirou preguiçosamente.

_– Acho que vamos ter que deixar pra você conhecer outro dia.. Se continuar desse jeito, não vamos mais conseguir mesas em restaurante algum.._– Falou em tom de brincadeira, mas estava falando sério.

_– Tudo bem, só me diga.. Onde devo ir pra encontrar um bom restaurante_. – Respondeu o loiro, com um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto diminuía a velocidade. O moreno fez uma expressão de pensativo, e em seguida desenhou o trajeto em sua mente.

– _Siga reto, umas duas quadras.. Depois vire a esquerda, e depois a direita. Vai se deparar com um grande monumento de um pizzaiolo, segurando uma grande pizza na mão. Dê cima, e entre nesse pátio_. – Explicou dando um sorriso um pouco envergonhado em seguida. Dean apenas assentiu com cabeça de forma surpresa, sorrindo um tanto surpreso, por o moreno ter criado uma rota em tão pouco tempo.

O loiro fez o que o moreno havia pedido, logo avistando o grande monumento do qual o garoto havia falado. Entrou e estacionou ali, demorando-se um pouco para sair do carro. O local estava totalmente vazio, mas os garçons e funcionários já arrumavam as mesas, com talheres, copos, taças, pratos incrivelmente brancos. Talvez tivessem chegado um pouco cedo demais, ou não. Logo uma grande limusine preta entrou no pátio da pizzaria, e estacionou quase que ao lado do Impala, ele ficava literalmente pequeno, ao lado da grande limusine. Sam apenas puxou Dean pelo braço, fazendo ele se afastar do carro, e o levou para perto da porta de entrada da pizzaria.

– _Acho que temos companhia, Dean.._– Brincou o moreno, soltando o braço do loiro logo depois. Dean sorriu sem entender nada, e colocou as duas mãos nos bolsos do jeans azul que ele usava.

– _Você os conhece? São pessoas importantes? E estão vindo comer numa pizzaria?_ – Perguntou o loiro, ficando cada vez mais confuso, mantendo o olhar nas pessoas que desciam do carro. Sam riu baixinho.

_– A moça é Lauren Cohan.. Ela é uma..uma.. sei lá.. Mas ela saí com os caras que tem grana, sacou?_ – Explicou o moreno, querendo não ser desajeitado ao explicar o que era aquela mulher, vestida num longo e bonito vestido preto, com jóias que cintilavam, cada vez que ela fazia algum movimento. – _E o homem é dono de um dos maiores empreendimentos aqui de Nova Jersey. E estão vindo comer numa pizzaria.. Simplesmente porque essa é pizzaria mais cara, e luxuosa, Dean._ – Comentou o moreno, querendo explicar cada detalhe ao outro, para que ele ficasse informado, e não se metesse com aquela gente.

Puxou o loiro pelo braço, fazendo ambos entrarem na pizzaria, sob os olhares de todos os funcionários ali presentes. Sam sorriu um tanto envergonhado, para cada um deles, e levou Dean consigo, até uma mesa vazia, perto da janela. Mostrou uma cadeira para ele se sentar, e sentou-se na da frente dele. Cruzou as mãos, e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, enquanto fitava o loiro com um sorriso.

– _Me desculpa ter puxado você assim.. Mas é que eles são chatos, e vão achar que estamos falando deles, o que não é uma mentira. Mas não vamos arrumar confusão com essa gente, Dean. Eles tem grana, e nós não, se algo acontecer, de que lado você acha que os policias vão ficar? Do deles, é claro. _– Falou em tom de indignação, enquanto via o loiro menear a cabeça em resposta.

Depois de observarem o casal entrar na pizzaria, Sam chamou pelo garçom para pedir as bebidas, enquanto iam conversando, e se conhecendo. O garçom anotou os pedidos, e agradeceu, deixando-os a vontade, para conversarem. O moreno virou-se totalmente na cadeira, ficando de frente para o loiro, enquanto o olhava sorridente.

– _Então, Dean.. O que te trouxe para Nova Jersey? _– Perguntou o moreno em tom curioso, enquanto esticava as pernas por baixo da mesa, sem querer encostando-as nas pernas de Dean. _– Ops.. Desculpe-me.._– Desculpou-se um pouco envergonhado e recolheu as pernas. Dean apenas sorriu do jeito envergonhado do outro, e assentiu a cabeça.

_– Bom o que me trouxe aqui... Não é muito difícil de falar.. Eu estava namorando com um cara, compramos aquela casa, que eu e você arrumamos ainda a pouco, pra nós morar juntos aqui. Mas esses dias eu e ele tivemos uma briga, sem motivos. E ele com raiva de mim, saiu com alguns amigos. Provavelmente encheram todos a cara, e depois voltaram pra casa, mas o que aconteceu, sofreram um acidente, e nenhum deles sobreviveu. E eu fiquei sozinho, e não pude me desculpar com ele, apesar de não ter feito nada. Eu não ficaria lá naquela cidade, sozinho, e ainda por cima as pessoas enchendo o meu saco, perguntando o que houve entre eu e ele. Tava de saco cheio, de tudo e todos. Por isso, vim pra cá, pra ter paz, e tentar ser feliz novamente. _– Ao terminar de falar, suspirou cansado, olhando o moreno nos olhos. Sam surpreendeu-se com o que o loiro havia dito, e retribuiu seus olhares de forma surpresa, engoliu em seco, e começou.

– _Nossa.. Que história hein? Bom, antes meus pesares pelo seu namorado! Sinceramente, ele foi um bobo, te deixando assim desse jeito. Você parece ser uma ótima pessoa pra se conviver, parece nunca estar de mau humor, sempre está sorrindo. Isso é bom, sabia? Minha vinda pra cá, também foi por causa de uma fuga. Mas não tive namorados, e muito menos namoradas, quem sabe uma vez no colegial, mas isso faz muito tempo. Então, aos 18 anos de idade, eu percebi que gostava de homens, e então passou-se alguns meses, e entrei na faculdade de direito, e então resolvi contar para os meus pais, e família. Eles não gostaram muito de ouvir aquilo, e eles falaram que estava tudo bem, mas na verdade não estava. Eu estava cansando de todos aqueles olhares idiotas, me olhando um olhar reprovador, sempre que me viam. Então no meu aniversário de 19 anos eu vim morar pra cá, sozinho e livre de tudo e todos também. As inscrições pra faculdade começam mês que vem, e estou em busca de trabalho. Estou quase firmado aqui. E ainda estou em busca de um alguém pra conviver junto, e ser completamente feliz. _– Ao dizer essa última frase, seu rosto corou, e ele sentiu-se extremamente envergonhado. Dean sorriu envergonhado também, depois de ouvir o garoto, baixou a cabeça rindo baixinho e de forma envergonhada. Voltou a erguer os olhos, fitando os olhos do mais novo, que estavam mais azuis do que o normal, pareciam estar brilhando.

– _Engraçado não? Temos o mesmo sobrenome.. E viemos pra cá, pra viver da nossa vida real. E ambos estamos em busca de alguém especial. E.._– Parou de falar aos poucos e olhou nos olhos carinhosamente do outro, então sorriu timidamente e continuou. _– É.. Eu não sei.. Talvez pra você seja muito cedo.. Mas eu não me importo em esperar a sua resposta. Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez, eu senti algo diferente dentro de mim, parece que meu coração bateu mais forte, a sua simpatia, o seu sorriso perfeito. Tudo isso me deixou derretido, quando você chegou lá na minha casa se apresentando. Então desde hoje cedo, eu acho que estou apaixonado por você. O que acha de tentarmos a nossa história juntos?_ – Perguntou em tom tímido, e quase baixinho, para que apenas o moreno ouvisse. Dito isso esticou sua mão por cima da mesa, em busca da mão do mais novo.

O moreno sorriu deixando suas covinhas a mostra, elas encantavam á qualquer um. Olhou o loiro de forma tímida, e parecia pensativo, mas sem tirar o sorriso do rosto. Olhou pra baixo, demonstrando sua timidez, e depois suspirou, voltando a olhar para o loiro.

_– Eu estou em busca de um namoro sério, há alguns anos aqui, e o pessoal dessa cidade, não parece ser muito fiel, só querem festa, e "uma noite apenas" como eles dizem. E eu não estou em busca disso, eu quero coisa séria, assim como você. E por isso, não vejo problema em tentar algo com você. Tenho quase certeza de que daremos certo. Você é o tipo de cara de que eu estive procurando, e agora você veio até mim. _– Falava baixinho, e esticou sua mão por cima da mesa, encontrando a do loiro, então a segurou, e a apertou gentilmente. Dean ao ouvir a resposta do moreno, sorriu envergonhado, e retribuiu o aperto na mão do moreno da mesma forma afetuosa, e com demonstrações de carinho.

Ambos estavam perdidos naquela magia, que os envolvia, os dois pareciam estar nas nuvens, os olhos brilhavam, quando se olhavam. Foram despertados por um garçom que chamava, entregando-lhes as bebidas que haviam pedido, e outro garçom que parecia ter um sorriso maldoso no rosto, ao ver os dois daquele jeito. Ele segurava uma bandeja, e a primeira pizza, não podia ser outro, o cheiro não deixava ninguém se enganar, pizza de _"Alho e Óleo"_. Sam e Dean assentiram com a cabeça confirmando o pedido do homem mais velho que segurava a bandeja com a pizza. Ele entregou um pedaço grande, para cada um e foi servir a outra mesa.

Vendo eles se afastaram, Dean e Sam caíram na gargalhada juntos, tentavam ser discretos, mas não estavam conseguindo, ambos estavam tendo uma crise histérica de risos.

– _Você viu a cara dele? _– Perguntou Sam, jogando a cabeça pra trás, dando uma gargalhada alta, contra sua vontade. Dean assentiu com a cabeça não parando de rir, a pizzaria inteira já olhava para eles, e não estavam nem aí.

O moreno percebeu que estavam sendo olhados, com olhares reprovadores, então fez um grunhido, para chamar a atenção do loiro. Depois fez um sinal com sua mão, se desculpando com os outros. Depois voltou-se para Dean, e sorriu de forma que iniciaria uma nova gargalhada, mas ele não podia, não agora, eles tinham que se conter. Sam ajeitou sua jaqueta, e pegou os talheres entre os dedos, e cortou o seu primeiro pedaço de pizza, colocando calmamente na boca, enquanto fitava o loiro com um meio sorriso. Dean por sua vez, apenas olhava e fazia caretas para as pessoas a sua volta, sem que elas vissem, é claro. O loiro inclinou-se sobre a mesa, pegando os talheres nas mãos, e depois olhou para o lado, imitando uma careta de um pitbull furioso para o homem da limusine. Sam ao perceber a careta do outro, quase se afogou com o pedaço de pizza que tinha na boca. Depois de engolir, tomou um grande gole da bebida, e iniciou uma gargalhada, mas baixa, para não chamar tanta atenção. Disfarçadamente, Sam olhou para o homem, e via a expressão de reprovação que olhava para Dean. Então esticou suas pernas, chamando atenção do loiro, para que ele parasse, ou a situação ficaria preta para os dois. Dean concordou com um aceno de cabeça para o moreno, e acomodou-se em sua cadeira. Cortou o primeiro pedaço da pizza, e comia rapidamente. O moreno já havia acabado, e apenas observava infantilmente, enquanto o loiro comia. Novamente outro garçom, trouxe outro sabor de pizza, agora era de _" Calabresa ". _Sam fez sinal para que ele colocasse um pedaço em seu prato, e Dean também aceitou, aliás, calabresa era seu sabor predileto.

Sam mastigava calmamente, e vez e outra bebericava o vinho, com a ponta dos lábios apenas sentindo pouco gosto da bebida. Enquanto mastigava seu olhar ficava contornando o loiro, que tinha seu jeito infantil, mas também parecia ser um grande homem na cama. O moreno sorriu de forma maliciosa, ao pensar naquilo, e meneou a cabeça, colocando mais um pedaço de pizza na boca. Terminou de mastigar sua pizza, e depois pegou o pano branco para limpar os cantos da sua boca, ele estava satisfeito, e Dean parecia também estar. Aliás, ambos tinham muitas surpresas para aquela noite, seguiriam dali em diante, como amantes, namorados e o que o destino proporcionasse para eles. Esperou que Dean terminasse sua pizza de calabresa, e enquanto isso molhava os lábios com o vinho, finalizando-o. Dean terminou de comer a pizza, um pouco depois de Sam, o moreno já o aguardava, enquanto bebia o vinho, então o loiro engoliu a pizza, e depois deu um grande gole no seu vinho. Limpou a boca discretamente, e piscou carinhosamente para o moreno, depois ergueu a mão, chamando o garçom, para trazer a comanda, para fechar o pedido deles. O moreno tirou sua carteira de um dos bolsos do jeans preto que usava, tirando uma nota cinqüenta reais, para dividir o valor do rodízio com o loiro. Dean apenas sorriu e meneou a cabeça negativamente.

– _Nada disso, garoto.. Eu prometi pra você, que pagaria tudo. E você concordou lembra? Nem vem_.. – Falou infantilmente, devolvendo o dinheiro ao outro.

– _Dean.. Eu estava brincando.. É claro que você não pode pagar isso sozinho.. Deixa eu ajudar?_ – Pediu um tom infantil, fazendo a sua carinha de cachorro pidão, que ninguém resistia muito menos Dean que estava apaixonado pelo garoto.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente. _– Você e essa sua carinha, hein.. Não resisto.. Você pode ajudar, mas pode dando menos dinheiro.. Você tem faculdade pra pagar, e eu nem sei o que vou fazer aqui.. Guarde o seu precioso dinheiro, menino.. _– Pediu em tom de preocupação com o outro. O moreno concordou e tirou da carteira uma nota de vinte reais, entregando-a ao mais velho. O loiro pegou a nota amarela das mãos do outro, e juntou com as suas notas, depois chamou o garçom, avisando que estava pago, e em seguida ambos se levantaram, caminhando até a saída. Dean deu alguns passos, e depois parou esperando o mais novo. Sam levantou-se arrumando sua jaqueta, em seu corpo, depois empurrou a cadeira pra dentro da mesa, logo caminhado na direção do loiro que o aguardava alguns passos á frente. Sam sorriu envergonhado, e parou ao lado do loiro, sem saber o que ele faria em seguida. O loiro simplesmente passou um de seus braços, em volta dos do moreno, e depois o puxou para fora da pizzaria, com um olhar carinhoso no rosto. O moreno sentiu seu rosto esquentar, e retribuiu aquele gesto tão bonito com um beijo na bochecha do mais velho. Em seguida deu uma risadinha infantil, e voltou a se afastar um pouco do outro, mantendo o braço do loiro ali, entrelaçado ao seu. Virou-se um pouco para olhá-lo.

– _Hey, Dean.. Posso dirigir? _– Pediu quase que infantilmente. O loiro sorriu, e assentiu com a cabeça, concordando, e em seguida procurou as chaves nos bolsos do jeans.

– _Claro que pode.. Aqui.. Pegue as chaves.. _– Falou, com um sorriso no rosto. Por fim, tirou as chaves do bolso do jeans, e lançou na direção do moreno. Depois, acariciou e beijou algumas poucas vezes, o braço do moreno. Voltou a andar ao lado dele, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

O moreno pegou as chaves no ar, girando-as em um de seus dedos, em seguida. Caminharam na direção do carro, Sam parou e beijou o rosto do loiro carinhosamente. O loiro por sua vez, o abraçou e retribuiu seu beijo no rosto, depois deu a volta no carro, entrando na parte do passageiro. Entraram quase que juntos dentro do Impala, o moreno colocou a chave triangular dentro da ignição, depois de um ronco alto e forte, o carro deu partida. Sam, manobrou com muita habilidade, e depois de pouco tempo já estavam na rua principal. Sam olhou para o lado, e sorriu para Dean.

– _Você não tem pressa em ir pra casa? Não é? _– Perguntou ainda sorridente. Dean deu algumas batidinhas na janela, com intenção de brincar, e meneou a cabeça negativamente.

– _Não.. Mas por quê? _– Perguntou em tom curioso, e ao mesmo tempo demonstrava um grande sorriso no rosto.

– _Quero te levar num lugar... Onde eu costumava ir, quando estava sozinho.. Pra sei lá, esvaziar a cabeça.. Relaxar.. Eu ia sempre ao pôr-do-sol, me renova, sabe? Mas agora, no nosso caso, é diferente, é melhor irmos a noite, pra vermos as estrelas juntos.. É tão..Romântico.. _– Comentou, logo sentindo seu rosto ficar quente, voltando-se para rodovia á sua frente. Dean teve a impressão que sairiam da cidade, mas não. Ao chegar no portal de saída da cidade, Sam virou, entrando na rua oposta, e logo já sentia o carro balançar com a entrada de barro, e notou estarem subindo algum tipo de morro.

– _Sammy.. Você sendo assim, eu me apaixono cada vez mais.._– Comentou o loiro, depois colocou uma de suas mãos, na coxa do moreno, a acariciando carinhosamente.

O moreno sorriu envergonhado ao ouvir o outro, e sorriu timidamente. Logo aumentando a velocidade, pois o morro ficava mais alto, e com maior dificuldade pra sumir. Ele arrancou fazendo certo buraco, na estrada de barro, e pegou muita velocidade. Aos poucos a estrada voltava a ficar plana. Sorriu olhando para o loiro, depois alisou sua mão algumas vezes, e depois a levou até seus lábios, a beijando carinhosamente.

– _Chegamos Dean.. _– Falou quase que infantilmente, e depois deu mais alguns beijinhos na mão do outro, a soltando gentilmente logo depois. Saiu do carro, e respirou o ar puro da noite, e da próximo a floresta que estavam. Deu mais alguns passos a frente, onde tinha uma grande pedra presa a terra do morro onde estavam, e o restante dela, ficava como "flutuando". Sam caminhou até ele, e chamou o loiro. O loiro caminhou até a pedra, onde o moreno estava, e olhou para baixo, que visão linda. O mar brilhava, e estava cheio de pontinhos brancos, reflexo das estrelas, e uma grande bola no centro de todas as outras, que era o reflexo da Lua. Sam sentou-se na pedra, e puxou carinhosamente o loiro, para sentar-se ao seu lado. Quando o percebeu sentando ao seu lado, sorriu para ele, e se aproximou, tocando devagar e gentilmente com seus lábios, nos lábios dele. Depois o abraçou pelas costas, e fitou o céu estrelado, e a majestosa, Lua-cheia. Dean fechou os olhos sentido o beijo gentil do outro, e o retribuiu da mesma forma, logo o abraçando em seguida.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CassGirl 4Ever**: É, realmente parecia uma Dastiel, mas na verdade é uma Wincest! *-*  
Acho os dois muito fofo juntos, e sei lá, combinam! :$ *-*  
Que bom que continuará lendo, mesmo sendo uma Wincest! :$ :DDDD'  
O de agora também tá bem grande, estou tentando conciliar as provas finais, em escrever a fanfic, pra não deixar meus fiéis leitorinhos na espera! Eu sei como isso é ruim, porque também sou leitor!  
Espero que gostem do novo capítulo! Os daqui em diante, seram sempre nesse tamanho, básico padrão!  
Beijos, e deixem reviews! ;*


End file.
